


Ad Infinitum

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aldis has an interesting theory on what’s been going on with Christian and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Infinitum

“You... what?” Christian snorted and shook his head. Rolling his eyes he started to stand up, grunting when Steve pulled him back down on the couch. “What? Oh, c’mon Steve, don’t tell me you actually believe this shit?” 

Steve sighed and wrapped his arm around Christian’s shoulders. “I don’t want to but... it kinda makes sense, Chris. I know how whacked out it sounds but just listen to what Aldis has to say.” 

Christian scowled and huffed out a breath but eventually relented. He leaned back against Steve and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine.” The scowl on his face started to melt as Steve started playing with his hair, which only made Aldis nod.

“The script, the one that got recrafted, the one with the Latin ritual you learned? The episode was going to be about some kind of soul-bonding ritual.”

“Soul-bonding?” 

“Mmhmm,” Aldis nodded. “Like, literally joining two souls together not just for this life but for future ones too. I know how it sounds, ok?” He raised his hands. “I’m just saying what I got from the script.” 

“And what does this gotta do with me an’ Steve?”

“Again, this is just what the script says but... ah... it was a whole ritual thing involving the Latin incantation and two people touching while one of them recited it and then there was kissing and ah consummation.” 

“Was there anything in the script about static electricity or something like that?” 

Aldis pulled the script from his pocket and flicked through it, reading quickly. “It doesn’t say static as such but yeah, there’s a line about sparks.”

Christian bit his lower lip and turned his head to look at Steve. He opened and closed his mouth wordlessly then swallowed hard. “That last time we read through I wasn’t usin' the script and you had my feet in your lap and there was static. And then we um...” He glanced over at Aldis and chuckled. “Then we consummated. All night.” 

Steve opened his mouth to reply but met Christian’s eyes. He smiled slowly then leaned forward, running his fingers down Christian’s jaw and kissing him. 

Aldis rolled his eyes and smacked both Christian and Steve with a cushion. “Concentrate! Because this is all part of it – you’ve both been all over each other like fucking horny teenagers for weeks, like you can’t keep your hands off each other.”

“We can’t,” Steve agreed, forcing himself to look at Aldis

“That’s in the script too. As is the way you’ve both been sick when you’re not together. ‘A feeling of general malaise, the longer apart the worse it gets’ blah blah blah',” Aldis ran his index finger over the script as he continued reading. “And it goes on to say about feeling better when together. Any of this sounding at all familiar?” 

Christian ran his fingers through his hair, folding his fingers together at the nape of his neck. “Hate to say it, but yeah. I ain’t been able to shake off this flu an’ I’m tired all the time an’ I can’t sleep but when I’m with Steve I sleep fine and I feel amazing.” Steve nodded wordlessly in agreement. “So, this fictional soul-bonding ritual ain’t that fictional and now... now me and Steve have some kind of unbreakable bond for the rest of forever?” Christian asked quietly, his voice breaking and Steve’s arms tightening around him.

“Best I can tell, that sums it up pretty well, yeah.” 

Steve closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Christian’s temple, one hand rubbing soothingly across his shoulders. “What the fuck do we do now?”

~El Fin~


End file.
